Feelings in a Fireplace
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Ninetales and Umbreon tell there feelings to each other.


An Umbreon was sitting right next to a fireplace while lying on a black pillow. He could feel the warmth of the fire hit against his fur making feel all warm and cozy inside. Not only that he had a black blanket covering his fur as slept peaceful right in front of the fireplace. Plus, a Ninetales was right next to him, wide awake, looking straight at him as he slept.

Ninetales was looking at Umbreon as he slept right next to her. She could feel the warmth of his fur against her, it made her smile because she was all alone with him and no one else was around and she wanted it to stay that way, because it turns out the two of them really liked each other and they wanted to more than just friends. So with them all alone and no one to see what they were doing it was time to wake umbreon up.

She started licking him just to get him up.

Umbreon started to stir a bit before opening his eyes and yawn.

"What's going on and who was licking me?"

"I was" Ninetales answered.

Umbreon turned around and looked at her "why?" he asked.

"Because," she moved her face closer to him "I want to kiss you"

"Why do you want to kiss me?"

"What do you think?"

He knew where this question was going because they did really like each other but he was just curious on why she wanted to kiss him right now.

"I don't know"

Ninetales sighed and shook her head "look the reason I want to kiss you is that…I love you" she answered.

Umbreon smiled "really I was thinking the same thing…I love you too" he said to her as he watched Ninetales throw the blanket off of them and she got on top of Umbreon to feel his fur against hers.

"So…are you ready?"

"Just show me what to do"

"Gladly"

She brought her face down to his and there lips connected.

The kiss was so enjoyable to each other that Ninetales wrapped her arms around his neck while Umbreon wrapped his arms around her too. The two of sighed in happiness, as they were enjoying each others company right next to the fireplace that made feel right at home.

It was now Umbreon turned as Ninetales rolled off of him and was now on the floor with him on top of her. She felt the space between them get all warm and she liked that.

They then broke off the kiss and stared at each other as they were both blushing.

"I see your blushing Umbreon" she giggled.

"So are you Ninetales" he chuckled back at her.

"So"

"What do you mean so?"

"So what if any of us are blushing we just kissed each other and we just said those three words with eight letters in them"

"Actually three words for you and four for me since it had eleven letters"

Ninetales just sighed "look…lets not talk about numbers and letters...all I want talk about is that you are the most interest creature I ever became friends with and now we're in love together"

"Yes…we are Ninetales and I'm glad we got to show are feelings in front of this fireplace with the fire burning"

"So am I"

They stared at each other for a moment before reconnect their lips together and kissing each other once again while rolling around on the floor. They were surprisingly able to get rolled up in their blanket and now they were rolling around on the floor with them in the blanket and only Umbreon hind legs were showing outside the blanket along with Ninetales hind legs and tails too as the blanket came to a stop in front of the fireplace

It shows that Ninetales was on top of Umbreon and her nine-tails were straight up as the blanket moved up and down a little. Whatever was going on with them they were all alone as the fireplace kept on going like a spark getting lit when too things came together to start something.

And Ninetales and Umbreon were something now as they were more than friends all because they had showed their feelings to each other in front of a fireplace.

* * *

**Another one-shot done.**

**I really like Umbreon and Ninetales. They look so cute together.**

**Please review and I'll see everyone later with more stories to come.**


End file.
